


A rather enormous slip of the tongue

by madlysanecatlady



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Ignis usually just makes me chuckle, M/M, also I just really like hunting catoblepas, their battle dialogues always make me chuckle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Ignis remarks on an enemy's size. Gladio has a slight slip of the tongue.





	A rather enormous slip of the tongue

**Author's Note:**

> There's no excuse for this, really.

They quietly and cautiously approached the catoblepas they were enlisted to hunt at the Alstor diner. Ignis felt himself gulp at the sheer size of the thing and the enormity of their undertaking, earning him a sidelong glance from Gladio. Ignis shrugged. ‘Rather enormous.’ 

Gladio smirked. ‘Ya nervous? I remember you saying that last night too, except you were gulping for an entirely different reason.’ 

Ignis felt his cheeks go scarlet. Gladio frequently forgot they weren’t always alone and failed to catch himself before making one of his several rather inappropriate quips. He prayed to the Six that Noctis and Prompto hadn’t heard Gladio’s rather embarrassing slip of the tongue. His heart shot to his throat when he caught sight of Noctis looking scandalised and Prompto looking nothing short of elated. 

‘I _told_ you!’ Prompto held out his hand expectantly, seemingly forgetting the task at hand. 

Noctis heaved a defeated sigh and held out the collector’s edition King’s Knight trading card for Prompto to take. ‘I have no idea how you guessed that.’ 

‘Photographer’s eye sees all, dude,’ Prompto laughed, stashing the card in his pocket. ‘Plus, I mean, it’s not like they’re subtle. Ignis making googly eyes all day and Gladio flirting all the time. You’re just blind, dude.’ 

Ignis went from shocked to affronted. ‘Were you betting on…’ he trailed off, uncertain exactly how to voice the relationship with Gladio he had been so keen to hide from the other two. 

‘Whether you two were banging on the DL?’ Noctis finished for him with a roll of his eyes. ‘Yeah. I just thought Prompto was being an idiot, but I guess he’s smarter than he lets on.’ 

‘Told ya they wouldn’t give a shit,’ Gladio laughed, testing his luck and pressing a sloppy kiss to Ignis’ cheek, earning him a firm smack in the shoulder from an irate-looking Ignis. 

‘Need I remind you all why we’re here right now?’ Ignis nodded his head in the catoblepas’ direction. ‘Do we care to get back to work, or do you all want to laugh some more?’ 

‘Aw, c’mon Iggy, calm down,’ Gladio squeezed his shoulders. ‘No one’s looking at you any differently.’ 

‘Yeah, Specs, it’s cool. We all already knew you’re gay as a moogle’s pompom,’ Noctis clapped his mentor on the back. ‘If anyone should be preparing for some serious ribbing, it’d be Gladio.’ 

‘I’d like to see you try, tough guy,’ Gladio grinned tauntingly. ‘Now come on, let’s take this big guy down, get us some brisket, and collect that sweet reward money.’ 

Noctis nodded and promptly flew off in a warp strike, landing clean on the enormous creature’s snout. Promto, with a sorry excuse for a battle cry followed him in. Ignis selected his polearm and prepared to jump into the fray as well, but took a moment to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Gladio’s mouth. ‘Don’t think I haven’t devised a proper punishment for that runaway mouth of yours.’ 

Gladio grinned, eyeing Ignis’ backside for a moment before following him into battle. He looked forward to the next time he and Ignis were afforded a few moments alone. There were worse things, really, than dealing with Ignis’ “punishment” for his rather enormous slip of the tongue.


End file.
